


Lucky 40th

by BeanieJedi33



Series: The Story of Cockles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cuddling, Cute, Family time, Fluff, Gifts, Jensen's 40th birthday, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Party, birthday fic, grumpy!jensen, misha knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Part of my cockles series, so just know cockles is establishedMisha and his family come visit Jensen for his birthday party. Jensen reflects on how lucky he is to have Danneel, the kids, and Misha in his life. And Jared too. Their families spend time together and give gifts. it's cute and fluffy. Also, I include a backstory/theory to Misha's Insta post for Jensen's birthday.





	Lucky 40th

Jensen stared at the doors, as waited in his car. He was at the airport waiting for Misha and his family to grab their bags. He was so thankful they could make the trip down to Austin for his birthday. Jensen decided for his 40th birthday that he just wanted to be surrounded by friends and family. He wanted a small, simple party- nothing big or fancy. After waiting what felt like 40 years, but was actually only 2 minutes, Misha, Vicki and their kids, finally made their way to Jensen’s car. 

As soon as Jensen saw them heading towards him, he got out of his car and helped them with their bags, “Hey guys, how’s it going?” Jensen said, putting one of their suitcases into the trunk of his car.

“Happy birthday, Uncle Jensen,” West told Jensen.

“Thanks, buddy. You guys have a good flight?” Jensen asked back, as he continued to load the car.

“Yeah. Except for the part where these two wouldn’t still the entire time,” Misha replied, dryly pointed at West and Maison.

Jensen chuckled, “C’mon guys get in the car. Let’s go home,” 

The five of them piled in Jensen’s car to head back to his house. Jensen and Misha in the front, with Vicki in the back with the kids. Not much was said in the car ride, as West and Maison had finally tired out and fallen asleep. Jensen drove with one hand on the wheel, the other holding Misha’s hand. 

When they arrived at the Ackles place, Vicki took the kids inside, while Jensen and Misha took the luggage inside. 

“Hi guys, so glad you could make it,” Danneel greeted them when they walked in the house.

“Thanks for having us,” Vicki said.

“Well, I had a feeling Jensen wanted Misha here for his birthday, and I also wanted to see _you_ ,” Danneel winked at Vicki at that last part.

West and Maison were now fully awake, and ran off with JJ to the backyard. Danneel and Vicki went into the kitchen, so they could finalize the details for the party tomorrow for Jensen. Meanwhile, Jensen and Misha sat in the living room to talk for a while.

“So, 40, huh?” Misha said to Jensen.

“Yeah, can’t believe it,”

“You’re gonna be an old man now,” Misha joked.

“You already are one,” Jensen shot back.

Misha laughed, but his face fell a little more quickly than usual, and Jensen knew something was wrong. 

“Mish, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Misha looked away and tried to wave off Jensen, but Jensen knew Misha, and knew something was up.

“No, you’re not. Mish, everything okay?” Jensen put his hand under Misha’s chin, and forced him to look into his eyes.

Misha big blue eyes stared into Jensen’s, and Misha broke, “I don’t wanna make this about me. These few days are supposed to be about you, and I don’t wanna ruin your birthday,” Misha started.

“Mish, the only thing that’s gonna ruin it is having the man I love being sad, and not his usual warm and funny self. Talk to me,” 

Misha hesitated before he started, “Look, I know not to listen to people when they say shit about me online, but lately I’ve just seen a lot of hate directed at me, and at Cas, and it’s getting to me, more than I want to admit,”

Jensen leaned in and gave Misha a soft kiss, “Hey, you know not to listen to those right? Those people are just being jealous and mean. You have so many fans that love you and Cas. And I love you, and Cas. Please don’t listen to them, Mish. I love you so much, whatever they sat isn’t true. You are so important to me, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Being able to kiss you is the best birthday gift I could ask for,” Jensen kissed Misha again.

Misha rested his forehead against Jensen’s. He knew Jensen loved him, but sometimes he just had a rough time shaking off some of the comments people made. And he was glad Jensen was here to tell him just how much he means to him.

“Alright, enough about me,” Misha said to lighten the mood, “Let’s go back to talking about how old you are,”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “We’re back on that again, are we?”

“Yes, you’re over the hill with me now. Welcome to the old man club,” Misha joked.

 

Right at that moment, JJ, West and Maison all burst through the doors and into the living room, “Who is an old man?” JJ asked.

“Your daddy is,” Misha joked.

The three kids then decided to run around the house yelling about how Jensen is an old man. They ran into the kitchen where Danneel and Vicki were and Jensen and Misha followed them, figuring they should probably help control the three screaming kids, before they woke up the twins, who were done for their nap.

When Jared and Misha reached the kitchen, Danneel and Vicki had gotten them to stop yelling so they didn’t wake the twins. 

“Can we give Uncle Jensen the gift we got him?” West asked.

“Sure,” Misha said, and West and Maison ran over to their suitcases to grab Jensen’s gifts.

“You guys didn’t have to get me a gift,” Jensen said, he was honestly just happy they all came.

“Well, it’s not your real gift. It’s your gag gift,” Misha said.

“Uh oh,” Jensen said, suddenly a bit worried about what Misha and his kids got him

Just then West and Maison returned with a bag full of gifts. Maison took out a little grumpy cat plushie that had a little party hat on it, “We got this for you, Uncle Jensen,” 

Jensen took the plushie, “Thank you, Maison,” Jensen told her, before glaring at Misha, figuring he was the mastermind behind it.

Misha then gave him a shirt that said, “Part of the over the hill club,” and a party hat that matched the one on the grumpy cat plushie.

Jensen glared at Misha even harder, and Misha just smirked, before pulling out another over the hill shirt for himself. Danneel and Vicki were laughing so hard, they had to hold onto the counter to keep themselves upright.

“Let me get a picture of you guys,” Danneel said, getting out her phone to take a picture. Vicki did the same.

“C’mon, Jensen, hold up your gifts, and smile guys,” Vicki told them.

“Wait a second,” Misha said, before taking the party hat out of Jensen’s hand and putting it on his head, and the strap around his chin, “Okay, that’s better,” Misha declared.

Jensen and Misha each held up the shirts against their bodies and posed for the picture. Jensen held up his grumpy cat, but the cat didn’t look near as grumpy as he did. Misha just gave a big smile for the picture.

Danneel and Vicki took a picture, well several pictures, before they told the boys they were done.

“Don’t post that anywhere,” Jensen told them.

“Fine, it’ll be just for us,” Danneel said.

“Good,” Jensen said, still a little grumpy.

Danneel looked at her phone again, and realized that she needed to go out and pick up some things for the party tomorrow, “Oh, I have to go get some things and run some errands for tomorrow. Vicki wanna come?” 

“Sure, let’s grab the kids, and go,” Vicki said.

“Great,” Danneel told her before she turned to Jensen, “I just put the twins down before you guys came in, so they’ll be asleep for a couple hours, but if they wake up before I get back, there’s some milk in the fridge to give them,”

“Sounds good. Have fun guys,” Jensen said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she left with Vicki and the kids.

“So, we basically have the house to ourselves. What you wanna do?” Jensen turned to Misha.

“I’m here for your birthday, you decide,” Misha told him.

“Well, we’d have to take the baby monitor with us, but I’d love to just relax outside on the hammock we have out back. Just you and me, together, enjoying the scenery and each other,” Jensen told Misha.

Misha smiled, “I’d like that,”

“Great,” Jensen smiled back. He grabbed the baby monitor in one hand and held Misha’s in another, and lead Misha outside. Jensen walked Misha over to the hammock and set the baby monitor down. 

“Wow, Jens, this place is beautiful,” Misha said in awe.  
The hammock was hung between two tall, beautiful trees. On one side of the hammock, was a gorgeous forest and on the other side was the green, grassy meadow area of Jensen’s backyard. Jensen climbed in the hammock first, then Misha. Jensen was the big spoon and wrapped his arms around Misha and buried is nose is Misha’s dark hair, and nuzzled the top of his head. Misha was turned, so his face was buried in Jensen’s chest.

They didn’t say much, they just enjoyed being close to one another. Jensen having this physical closeness was something both of them craved, so they relished this opportunity to just be alone, together.

Over the past few weeks, as he was nearing his big milestone in his life, Jensen had been doing a lot of reflecting on his life, and he realized he had so much to be thankful for. He had a job that he loved so much and couldn’t be more grateful for. He loved going to work. He loved the whole cast and crew, they were his family, now, and he loved Dean more than he ever loved any character he’d ever play. He didn’t think he could ever love a fictional character as much as he loved Dean. Not to mention he got to work with two of his best friends in Jared and Misha. He, of course, was beyond grateful for his amazing fans, that were in a way, his extended family when he went to cons. They had helped him go from someone shy and awkward to someone who was open and sarcastic. He never thought he would be able to be in a room full of people and talk let alone sing in front of them, and now he did both.

His job wasn’t the only thing he was grateful for. He had a family. Danneel, JJ, his twins, he couldn’t believe he had them. Danneel was an amazing woman and the best partner anyone could ever ask for. He loved her more now than when they got married. 

He also had an amazing friend in Jared, who was his best friend for the past 13 years and was also his neighbor. They were so much more than just co-stars. They were brothers. Jensen couldn’t have asked for someone else to have gotten that role as Sam. 

And, of course, he was thankful for Misha. He never imagined someone liked Misha would be in his life, but now he couldn’t picture life without him. Nor could Jensen have imagined that he’d be happily married, yet dating someone else, and that someone else was a man. He couldn’t believe that he and Misha were together, and had the best wives in the world, who supported them.

When Jensen stopped reminiscing about his life, he’d noticed Misha had fallen asleep. He looked adorable when he slept. Jensen hugged him tighter. They’d laid for about an hour, when Jensen was starting to drift off too. Except he heard crying through the baby monitor and knew the twins had woken up early. 

Jensen hated having to wake up Misha, “Mish. Mish,” Jensen whispered as he gently shook Misha.

Misha’s eyes opened, and he looked a little groggy, “What?” he said with those pouty lips that Jensen loved.

“Twins woke up. I think they’re gonna wanna eat,” Jensen told him. 

“Alright. I’ll help you,”

The two got up and walked in the house and up the stairs to the twins’ nursery. Jensen picked up Arrow, and Misha picked up Zeppelin. They carried the twins down to the kitchen to get them milk.

As Jensen heated up two bottles in the microwave, he turned to Misha and said, “Y’know, five years ago, I didn’t have any of this. We hadn’t even had JJ yet. It was just me and Danneel,”

“And now you and old dad with three kids,” Misha joked.

Jensen was gonna say something else, but the microwave beeped, so he took the bottles out of the fridge and handed on to Misha. They sat down at the kitchen table, each with one of the twins on their lap, and fed the twins.

“Y’know Misha,” Jensen said, breaking the silence, “Having Danneel, JJ, the twins, and you here, it’s the best gift I could’ve gotten. I love you, Mish,”

“I love you too, Jensen,” Misha replied.

“I can’t believe the twins are already one,” Jensen said.

“I know, it goes so fast. I remember when West was this age,”

“I remember when JJ was this age,” Jensen said, but couldn’t say more, because he was gonna start crying.

Just then, Danneel, Vicki, and the kids came home. 

“Hey guys, we’re back,” Danneel called out.

“In the kitchen,” Jensen yelled back.

Danneel and Vicki headed towards the kitchen, but paused when they say Jensen and Misha feeding the twins. Danneel took a picture because she thought it was so cute. Eventually, she had to interrupt the cuteness.

“Need any help?” Danneel asked. 

“No, I think we’re good,” Jensen said.

“Besides, I think they’re almost done,” Misha said.

“Ok that’s great. The kids wanna watch a movie, so Vicki and I will make some popcorn, but go take the twins and meet the JJ, West, and Maison in the living room,” Danneel told them.

Jensen and Misha took the twins and headed into the living room, where they saw JJ, West, and Maison, were already putting in the movie they had decided on which was “Beauty and the Beast.”

Jensen and Misha took the twins and sat on one end of the huge, sectional couch the Ackles had in their living room. West, Maison, and JJ piled in the center of the couch, with control of the remote, and Danneel and Vicki sat down on the other side of them. They all spent the whole day watching movies together. As Jensen sat on the couch, he felt so lucky to have all of them here with him.

Eventually, it was time to put the everyone to bed. Since Jensen and Misha had dealt with the kids for most of the day, Danneel and Vicki put everyone to bed. Jensen and Misha took advantage of the alone time and stayed up all night talking to each other. And at midnight, Misha gave Jensen a birthday kiss.

When Danneel and Vicki woke up early in the morning, they found Jensen and Misha out back, watching the sun rise. Danneel brewed coffee for the four of them and brought it out back, so they could all watch the sunrise together.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Danneel said as she gave Jensen a kiss and handed him his coffee.

“Thanks, babe,” Jensen replied taking the coffee.

“It’s a beautiful sunset,” Vicki commented.

“It sure is,” Misha said, and that’s when he got an idea.

Misha grabbed Jensen by the hand and handed his phone to Danneel.

“What are we doing?” Jensen asked.

“Remember that pic of us we did where we’re jumping with the sunset in the background?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, let’s do that with this sunrise, except we’ll keep these pictures just for us,”

Jensen smiled, “I like that,”

Danneel got Misha’s phone ready to take a few pictures. The first picture was of Misha and Jensen, jumping next to each other, holding hands. Another time they were jumping, facing towards each other, holding both of each others’ hands. The next one was the same except their foreheads were touching, and the last of the serious ones they took, was the same except they were kissing. Jensen and Misha took some funny ones where they were tackling each other or pretending to punch each other.

After the sunset and morning coffee, the day passed by quite quickly. Gen and Jared came over with their kids to help get ready for the party later that night. Jensen was glad Jared came over early, so the six of them and their kids could all be together. He loved when they could all hang out together. They were his family. Of course, they still hadn’t told Jared and Gen about their poly relationship yet, but they planned on doing that soon. However, it meant Jensen and Misha couldn’t spend half the day kissing. 

In fact, Jared, Jensen and Misha, spent most of the day being put to work by their wives to get ready for the party that night.

“I can’t believe, you’re making me do all this work for my own birthday party,” Jensen said, sarcastically. 

“Well, it’s your birthday, not you’re funeral, so you have to help,” Danneel shot back.

Jensen was about to say something else, but he noticed Jared and Misha were having a sword fight with the knives they were supposed to be rolling into napkins with forks for the party, so he figured he should probably stop them.

Before they knew it, it was time for the party. Nothing over the top or fancy, just close friends and family. Jensen just wore jeans and a t shirt. Before they went down for the party, Misha wanted to give Jensen his gift in private.

Misha gave Jensen a large box with a smaller one stacked on top of it, “Here, I got you a couple things,”

“Aww thanks, Mish,” Jensen opened the larger box, and inside was a knit green scarf. Handmade from the looks of it, “Mish, did you knit this for me,”

“Yeah,” Misha said sheepishly, “Do you like it?”

“Mish, I love it. It’s incredible. I can’t believe you made this. Thank you,” Jensen said in awe of Misha’s work, and gave Misha a long kiss.

“No problem,”

“You’re gonna have to teach me some time,” 

“I’d love to,”

Jensen opened the other box and inside was a ring that was gold with two arrows on it, “This is beautiful, Mish,”

“It’s a friendship ring. I thought even though we’re more than that now, we should still have something to show our friendship and how much we care about each other,”

Jensen was taken aback by how thoughtful these gifts were. I mean he really shouldn’t be he knows how caring and thoughtful Misha is, but still he was impressed, “Thank you, Misha. I love it,”

Misha kissed him on the cheek, “I’m glad you like it. While you finish getting ready, I’m gonna go see if I can help downstairs,” and with that Misha walked out.

Jensen put the ring on, and admired how the ring looked on his finger. He honestly loved it. He folded the scarf and put it on his bed. He checked his phone and saw all his friends from past shows and from Supernatural had wished him a happy birthday. He saw Misha’s post, and smiled to himself.

_Of course he’d put the sunset picture of us up after this morning_

Jensen then thought back to yesterday, and how Misha talked about getting hate online. Jensen wished he could do more to stop it, because Misha sure as hell didn’t deserve it. Jensen clicked on Misha’s post and commented on it. Jensen figured he could do what he could to show people he loved and supported Misha, and Cas. He figured he needed to do something thoughtful for Misha after the incredible gifts he gave him. 

After he commented, he put his phone in his pocket and headed downstairs. 

“Hey, old man, ready for your party,” Jared said giving him a big hug.

Jensen rolled his eyes and hugged him back. He saw Misha take out his phone and smile, before making eye contact with him, as if to say you didn’t have to do that, but thank you. Jensen smiled back.

Guests were going to arrive any minute, so Jensen headed over to the door to start greeting people. As he looked around the room, seeing his wife, kids, Jared, Misha, his family, he was beyond grateful that this was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> No harm meant to their families. I hope you liked it, and let me know!


End file.
